


Looking Over Manuscrips

by TammyDKiryu



Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 06, Time Travel, Torture, mayb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: It turned out that the Trickster was actually the archangel Gabriel. The Messenger himself.And the thing about Time Travel didn't sound so crazy after that. They still couldn't think who did it, when the angels needed him.Lucifer was out of the equation, even if he would want to get rid of Michael's vessel."The other option is Dad, but I don't think so after what you told me.""Maybe, in the end, he decided to intervene.""Too late, when Luci was out of his cage when you came back.""Well, for now... I would like to prevent some things, kill the demon and not go to Hell."





	1. It's the springtime of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel is my shit... So, of course, I had to write something about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
_See what's become of me_  
_While I looked around for my possibilities_  

> 
> [Hazy Shade of Winter - Gerard Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTCrqXpKHec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened when I re-watched the series and I'm into Time Travel AND into fixing things...

**PRESENT **[&]** PAST**

Ruby was dead.

Lillith was dead.

There was a light.

And then nothing.

When he opens his eyes, he almost loses control of the car because _w__hat the hell just happened_.

He ended up parking off on the side of the road, to wait for his mind to clear a little.

Then everything came back like a bucket of cold water. 

(Hell, Angels, The Apocalypse, _Lucifer_-)

_Where the fuck was Sammy? Where the fuck am I?_

Why was he driving? And to where?

He swears he was going to have a panic attack, but it wasn't the time.

Sammy... He needs to find Sammy.

And then he sees it:

_Palo Alto, California_

** _What the hell._ **

He screams when he sees his reflection in the rearview mirror of the car, and the younger version of his face stares back at him.

He screams of frustration when his dad, like the first time, doesn't answer his fucking phone.

He ended up sighing with annoyance when, in the end, he decides just to turn around and go to Jericho by himself.

When the girl gets in the car, he just steps on the accelerator and drives to the house, doing a _Sam_ and (hurting his baby on the process) taking the girl "home."

The kids, like the last time, does their thing.

And then, that was it.

Case closed. 

He was hoping for nothing to happen.

He thought that _maybe because Sam was there, it wasn't gonna happen._

But he can see the fire, and he heard a scream.

He is running without overthinking.

_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! NOW, DEAN, GO!_

That's what he does.

* * *

There's no work to do.

Not yet.

Sammy is mourning, and like hell he's not gonna let him do that this time.

They go to Bobby because they need a place to stay.

Bobby is who goes for the Wendigo.

Like last time, the only thing Sam has in mind (besides the guilt over having a vision about Jessica) was the search of their dad.

When Sam speaks, it's in whispers.

Things like _where is dad?_ _Why were you there? _and _Is the thing that killed Jess the same thing that killed mom?_

He knows the answers to all of them, of course.

He is not going to say them. He's not going to say anything about the future. Not when he can change things.

(He hopes he can.)

Castiel said that things stay the same anyway.

He is going to see that.

He tried to pray once (when he was trying to get free of the handcuffs in Jericho's police station).

He was thinking how ridiculous he looked, believing in angels now when just a couple days ago, he tried to kill some of them.

He prayed to Castiel, and it was really a prayer.

Didn't hear wings in the air or saw lights flickering, so he guessed he didn't have an answer.

* * *

After what happened with Meg, he knew he would need help.

It was a matter of time that Azazel comes out to play and decides to possess their dad, torture them a little with him almost dying.

(He contemplates that for a moment. If he dies, after doing everything he can to kill the demon, Sam would be safe. His dad would _live_-)

Heavenly help it is then.

He doesn't know what would happen if he decides to summon the Castiel of that time, but he would have to see.**_*_**

He didn't expect to have the Trickster inside of the circle of Holy Fire._**_

The other looked confused, and after noticing him, amused, and annoyed.

"Do I know you?" said with a recognition light on his eyes.

They were one year early to their encounter, so that's a thing that shouldn't exist, but on the other hand, he was trying to summon an _angel_.

"Of course you do. If that weren't the case, you wouldn't be here."

That makes the other laugh.

"_Touche_, Dean-o."

"What's your name?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Because you would like to know why I was summoning an angel, doesn't it?"

"I have to say that a hunter believing in angels is a weird thing to see."

He was looking at him the same way Cas always did. Too intense for his liking.

Now he could see the _angel_ on the Trickster.

He was looking at him like he could see something in him. He doesn't remember if Cas ever said that angels could see souls. It wouldn't surprise him if that were the case right now.

"Oh~, interesting."

He noticed how his eyes moved to his shoulder and...

_Fuck_

"So this is not the first meeting with an angel, eh, Winchester?"

The handprint that Castiel left on his shoulder was still there, even if he was on his younger body.

That's why he tried to avoid going around without a jacket around Sam. Or get out of the shower without a t-shirt. Sam couldn't know. Not yet.

"It's not of your business."

"It is when you ruined my witness protection program. Tell me, Dean... Where do you come from exactly?"

Dean looked at the guy, considering what to say exactly.

Because this angel, because he has to be, was different from the others he had met. That's a good thing for starters.

Still, he doesn't know how a good idea would be to tell him the truth. After all, who says that this angel doesn't want the Apocalypse to happen like his brothers?

"Tell me something first. Are you with The End of Times squad? You know... The Big Plan that Heaven has for the Earth?"

"...What Big Plan?" It was almost imperceptible, but he notices how the other's smile tense.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"How would you know that?"

"I would tell you....if you answer the question."

"What if I say yes? "

"I would send you away in a flash..." He moves his hand, showing the blood symbol on the wall.

The angel looks at him with surprise to change back to his mask of false calm.

"Huh, interesting. And if I say no?"

"I have a deal for you."

"Your parents never told you that making a deal with a supernatural being is not a good idea?"

"Not yet."

After saying that, the angel obviously got an answer to one of his questions.

"Certainly interesting."

"So, what is going to be?"

"I would like to hear about the deal."

It turned out that the Trickster was actually the archangel Gabriel. The Messenger himself.

And the thing about Time Travel didn't sound so crazy after that. They still couldn't think who did it, when the angels needed him.

Lucifer was out of the equation, even if he would want to get rid of Michael's vessel.

(Because, apparently, he was a vessel. THE VESSEL. And Sammy... Oh God, Sammy-)

"The other option is Dad, but I don't think so after what you told me."

"Maybe, in the end, he decided to intervene."

"Too late, when Luci was out of his cage when you came back."

"Well, for now... I would like to prevent some things, kill the demon, and not go to Hell."

Gabriel asks for information more information, and he is not gonna give it to him. 

He thinks if he said something to someone, it would be Sam. But he can't.

Not when what happened happen.

He doesn't trust Sam right now (maybe never), so perhaps he decides to talk with Gabriel a little more in the end.

At some point, he asks about Cas.

"The name sounds familiar. Maybe a fledgling in my time. That's the dude that put that mark in you?-

For some reason, it sounds wrong the way he said it, but it's the truth, so he just nods.

"Interesting," Gabriel said again, and he didn't like the amused expression he had at saying it.

* * *

When his dad is in that bed, he thinks that maybe, just maybe he could just shoot. But his dad is still there, so he changes his mind right away.

When they are in the car, before moving, he sends a message to Gabriel.

_It's showtime._

Maybe he is not going to kill the demon right away, but sending his ass to Hell is a beginning.

His dad is alive, Sam is intact and he... he didn't survive at the cost of his dad's soul.

He knows John and Sam want some answers, but he would prefer just to enjoy his family.

The cabin where they move after he saves his dad (and Sammy and him on the process) is well protected. Gabriel helped, so he is sure nobody would find them. Not until dad and Sam are in full capacity, but everything is so quiet, and he is losing his mind.

His dad too, apparently because he is in his personal space a second later, demanding answers. Sam is right behind him, not really knowing what to do. Separate them or be on dad's side.

He just sighs and makes a move of his hand to the chairs.

John is shouting again, and Sam is looking more anxious.

"That's it!" he shouts because now he can consider himself older than his dad (more broken too. Maybe just... _More_) "You're going to fucking sit down and hear what I had to say without interrupting, all right?"

"How dare you talking to me like that, Dean Winchester-?"

"You're my dad, and I love you, but I'm really sick of your cryptic attitude and your hypocrisy when I'm want to be the cryptic one and just enjoy my family..."

John shuts up for a moment, and Sammy is watching him with surprise.

"So sit the fuck down both of you, and let me tell you about your future."

His dad is frowning at him, thinking of saying something for sure, but he _looks_ at him, and he doesn't know how, but his dad just shuts his mouth, and Sammy looks kind of scare after that.

_Good_

"I'm from the year 2009, and this is really a fucked-up version of Back to the Future II, considering this is my second time traveling to the past. This time not too far but... ", he notices how he is babbling, so he stops, taking a breath. "What I was saying... we fucked up, we fucked up real good."

They don't believe him. How could they?

Then he mentions Adam and his father's face is losing color real fast.

Sam is confused, and he is mad again because his littlest (half) brother is going to end dead for some stupid ghouls.

"Go with them or whatever. Just... Keep him safe, for Hell's sake."

John is watching him, and yeah... Maybe he believes him now, but Sammy still wants answers, and he guesses it is enough of family time, so he leaves them to talk meanwhile he goes for something to eat.

Gabriel is there when he enters the dinner. He doesn't say anything at the same time he sits next to him.

The archangel is eating pancakes with so much maple in them.

"So, the cat is out of the bag?"

"Yeah. They needed to know, anyway."

"What now?"

"Don't die, I guess."

"Good plan."

It didn't last.

Going back to the cabin with his dad's truck (because even if he didn't want to leave his baby alone, he knows it isn't a good idea when the demons are looking for them), shit hit the fan when a truck appears out of nowhere hitting his side with enough force to get it out of the road and then nothing.

When he wakes up, well... He wishes he hadn't.

All his body hurt like Hell. He can't move, and the place smells like sulfur.

_Great_

When he opens his eyes, there is just blackness around him.

"Hello? Somebody forgot to pay for the electricity?" And then there was light. A horrible white light that burns his eyes. "Oh, fuck..."

And then a pair of yellow eyes appear in front of him, of course.

"Well... That was fast." The other is smiling at him but in an i-want-your-blood-in-my-hands kind of deal.

"You really want to see me, doesn't it?"

"Oh, you don't have any fucking idea, kiddo."

He is in his personal space in a second, touching his face abruptly. "Ugh."

"Tell me, Dean... Where are daddy and baby brother at?"

"How should I know? I left them."

"Yeah, I saw that. But not without protection... Or a protector." He doesn't move one bit. "Because they weren't in the cabin where I left the three of you. Even your precious car wasn't there."

_Bless you, Gabe._

"So... I will ask again: Where are they?"

"Hell if I know. It's not like I care."

"That wasn't what I saw, kid. But all right. Keep your secrets." He can see the blade shining behind his back. "We'll see if they can remain secret for much longer."

They were in the cabin and then they were in a motel room.

They freak out, of course, but neither of them understands how they get there.

"What the fuck."

Sam was watching the place when someone knocks on the door. John was taking his gun and Sam walking to the door.

"Behind me, Sammy."

But the younger Winchester didn't listen, just pick up a look at the door.

"It's... Some guy."

John was right next to him now, taking a bottle with holy water. The Winchesters shared a look before Sam opens the door. John didn't lose time to throw water at the person.

"Hey!"

Both of the Winchester look up to see the strange spit some water but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Well, I was going to present myself before you cuckoos got me wet."

Sam is watching him suspicious and John mad.

"Talk."

"I'm Dean's friend."

"Dean's?"

"Wait, where is Dean-?"

"He has him."

"Who?"

He is laughing.

He knows that the situation where he stands isn't a laughing matter, but he just can't do it.

Yellow eyes (_Azazel)_ is looking at him intrigued, and he just can laugh again without breath.

"I didn't take you as a masochist, Dean..." and he thinks he is more of a sadist but who can say.

Dean is trying to stop laughing because that isn't good for his ribs. Totally broken for sure.

"What can I say... you don't really know me."

"Oh, but I'll love to know _about you_." the smiles that appears in the other's face make him flinch "Because you act really familiar with torture, and I'm sure that even if daddy dearest isn't going to win a prize for the Best Dad of the Year... He isn't a torturer."

"I'm awesome like that."

He feels the blade cut his shoulder again, and he doesn't make a sound. Then the demon puts more pressure until the blade can cut muscle and Dean makes a sound. Not really a congruent one and the other notice.

"I mean _Hell Torture_. You see, not many would have resisted getting cut like you did this past hour without passing out, and you... II gave you three clean cuts on sensitive parts of your body, and you were still laughing. Even demons would be crying and begging me to stop, but not you."

Dean feels dizzy for the blood loss but he knows that the demon cut in a way that is not gonna kill him. Not yet, at least.

Azazel wants information and it shows, but he had it worse. Apparently, even Azazel can't compete with Alastair.

(For a moment he felt proud for the other demon and then just kick himself mentally for it.)

"Who are you really, Dean Winchester?"

He is looking at him in the eyes and those freaky yellow eyes of his make him squirmy. Maybe right now the white ones are better.

Gabriel didn't sign for this.

The Winchesters are screaming at each other and that gives him flashbacks from Heaven (just without the murder) but they're getting in his nerves.

_If Dean lived with this all his life, I would have to make him pie more often for resisting so much._

"Listen, assholes!" he says catching their attention, "I can go for him by myself. I just trough both of you would like to know where he is. You know, for being his family or something."

"We _are_ his family."

"It doesn't show... Not with the way you're _CONSIDERING _saving him." He is mad, and if the bedroom trembles a little, he doesn't care. "So you both are in or not?"

He is screaming now.

Peeling off his skin up there is less fun than when he was down in Hell.

"I'm impressed." The demon said and he sighs of relief when the other stops. "You really are resilient."

He can't really talk. His throat hurts and he has blood in his mouth anyway.

"There are very few demons that can resist this without begging, but in Hell it's easier, of course. The skin comes back in a blink and the pain just disappears."

_I know_, he wants to said. _I was thirty years feeling that, ten years watching it happened._

He knows.

"Here... Oh, it would be a surprise if I left something of you to be found."

He is cutting his skin again and it fucking hurts. He is screaming, or what he can do with still blood in his mouth and his fucked up throat. The yellow eyes demon sigh after a while, boring of him for sure.

He is trying to stay awake but he feels numb.

"This isn't working."

"Sorry..." he tried to talk "...to disappoint."

The demon is right in front of him (again), feeling the hot breath over his face. The horrible smell of sulfur.

"Really, Dean? As I said, you impress me. Maybe I subestimated you, but this is getting boring."

"Then... Stop."

"Ah-Ah. Not before you tell me where is Brother Dearest."

"Fuck you."

"That's why I trough."

He watches him took a different knife and showing it in front of his face.

"You know what I'm doing this?"

"'cause you're a freak ...?"

He receives a hit with the handle of the knife in his cheek.

"It's because I could just break that little tattoo of yours and enter, you know. Being in the three Winchesters, what a record."

He spits blood to his face, watching him in the eyes. The demon looks at him, amused.

"There is more in you. Yeah, I can see that."

He frowns.

"If it weren't what I'm, maybe I wouldn't notice but... Yeah... _Grace."_

He feels his body got rigid.

_"Grace of an Angel._ How can I not recognize it when it still feels familiar?"

"...what?"

"You had to pay attention to your Sunday Religion Classes, kiddo. Lucifer didn't fall alone."

He didn't trough of that.

"You don't look too surprised, or maybe you're falling unconscious." He grabs his hair abruptly, causing him to end up looking at the ceiling. "It's disgusting... But really familiar, indeed."

He hears a sniff and he feels disgusted.

"Nostalgic, you would say. So our little Dean has a Guardian Angel?"

"Fuck. You."

"Sorry, you are not my type"

Azazel's hand moves to his shoulder, grabbing him tightly.

"This mark, eh? That have sense." And then he is cutting again. "Let's make a new mark, shall we?"

Azazel was always a paranoid freak, and he knows his _angel thing_ well enough.

How he can not?

So finding Dean is difficult, really difficult. The GPS on his cellphone doesn't work they have to think in another way.

The _Grace Detector_ maybe can work. It's bad that a Castiel exists there, but he really hopes that he isn't in the earth for the moment.

He shuts John up when he questioned him about it.

"You want to find your son or not?"

Detroit, the map said.

His shoulder is bleeding. Maybe he has no skin left there, he is sure that neither muscle.

He can't feel his arm at all, but surprisingly he is still conscious.

"That was boring, too. Come on, kiddo... Cooperate a little."

"Fuck you."

The demon just sight.

"Maybe... Maybe I should do something more... _Permanent."_

He decides to look at the demon, and he really hopes his eyes are showing what he is thinking at that moment. 

_Are you serious? What have you been doing all this time?_

The bloody knife is in front of his face again. He thinks in Hell, and he should have known.

He screams when the knife is in his left eye, twisting and then pulling.

He fell unconscious after that.

* * *

The smell of blood is intense when they enter the place. He can feel Dean's soul screaming, the Grace in it too.

They walk for some minutes more waiting to find Dean, Azazel, or any demon.

They found Dean first.

Sam is running to his brother, shouting _DEAN_ and for sure just seconds to cry.

Dean is bloody, almost naked, hanging from the ceiling like dead meat. He is not dead, he knows he isn't, but his soul is in so much pain. His breathing is so slow that he doesn't see it where he stands.

Azazel is not around, but he knows he is near.

John has The Colt in hand and that is smart of him.

Sam is now asking for help to put his brother down, so he can make pressure on the wounds (that some are going to be impossible to cure, at least without an archangel Grace that is).

When he got to Dean to help, he can believe that the image is making him flinch.

The how the kid is still alive, it's a mystery.

Maybe it's because he was in Hell already. Perhaps Dean is a really tough son of a bitch.

The thing is that if Johny Boy doesn't use that bullet on Azazel, he will kill him himself.

They put him on the floor, and Sam is checking his brother still with tears on his eyes.

He can see the bone in some wounds, muscle, but one of his eyes is bleeding, and he just knows.

"What a surprise~."

They turn around, and Azazel is moving his hand to just throw them out of the way.

He acts his part because he still has an image to maintain.

"Sorry that Dean is not awake for this reunion. My fault. I kind of burn him out."

John is cursing him and he in his mind is growling at the demon.

"You...! Son of the bitch!" that's Sam, and he can see now how he is crying of frustration.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Don't use those words with me. Didn't Dean teach you manners?"

He is smiling at the same time that walks to Dean, and then everyone (him too) is "trying" to move.

"Don't touch him" Don't you fucking touch him."

"Too late, don't you think? But really, we were having fun! Me, cutting into his skin. Him, laughing. It was fascinating."

John is quiet now. Mad, he can see but...

"Laughing?"

"Your brother is a masochist, Sam. I'm sure there is something more about it because he never begged me to stop... Like he knew that begging wouldn't help either way."

"It wouldn't, doesn't it?" he said because those two are losing the drill.

"Of course not! Begging is pathetic, and you'll end up dead anyway. But imagine Dean Winchester, begging for his life. That would be good to see."

"FUCK YOU."

"You really are family, aren't you? That's the only thing he could say after I cut his muscles to the bone."

Azazel is still praising himself, no noticing how the body behind him began to move.

He is watching it happen, and at the moment that their looks meet, The Colt is in Dean's hand.

Azazel is watching_ him_ now.

"Oh... OH. What a surprise-!"

"I think the same," Dean says, and when Azazel is turning around, a bullet is in his body a second later. "I told you I would kill you, you son of the bitch."

Everyone falls to the ground, even Dean. Sam is with him in seconds.

"We need to take to a hospital... NOW."

* * *

It would be a _deja vu_ if it weren't for the archangel in his shoulder.

"You look really calm. Did this happen to you before?"

Gabriel looks at him kind of amused, and he decides to send an annoying smile his way.

"Surprisingly, yeah."

"Well, damn, Dean-o. You really like to have fun."

"You could say that."

They stay in comfortable silence for a while.

"What are you waiting for?"

"A miracle."

"Haha really funny. I mean... What are you waiting for to happen at changing things?"

"Not going to hell, for a starter. It wasn't fun to remember all that."

"You resist well."

"I had worse."

"Yeah?"

"...yeah."

Again, a silence. A tense one this time.

Hell is still a no-to-go topic.

"Not dad dying. Not Sammy dying. Not the Hell's Gates open. Not Ruby or Lillith top here taking their places in the _Free Lucifer Fiasco._"

"...not angels?"

"...not Castiel gripping me tight to save me from perdition, 'cause there is no Pit to be saved for-

"The angels are not gonna stop."

"I know. They are dicks, aren't they?"

"I should feel offended, but it's true."

"Sorry that your family sucks."

"I'm sorry that _your _family sucks."

"They don't-"

"For me, they do, and I know we're not gonna talk about it, so leave it."

"Fair."

The silence is kind of their thing now. Every each one surprisingly comfortable.

"Ready to came back?"

"Not really, but I don't want to see Tessa so, yeah."

"Sorry for the eye... I'm not gonna-"

"I understand. Not without telling them what you are... But hey... A patch would look awesome in me doesn't it?"

"We'll have to see."

And then Dean wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** I know that the _summon angel thing_ is mentioned until Balthazar (i think?), but I'll ignore that just because(?).  
******And I know the Holy Fire happened until Raphael, but I'm gonna ignore it too.
> 
> Another note, I reach "cuts on muscles" and apparently that's call _ muscle laceration_ and yeah... The more you know... you know?


	2. I was so hard to please

**PRESENT [&] FUTURE**

He fucked up; he knows that much.

Dean is there, and then he isn't.

He was in the church, and then he isn't.

He doesn't know where he is, but then Castiel is there.

"_Hello, Sam_."

Something is wrong with Cas.

* * *

The year is wrong, but he doesn't tell that to Castiel.

The world is the same, so he really hopes that they advert the apocalypse.

That his actions didn't doom the world.

(The news of last year say the contrary.)

He needs to find Dean.

Samuel finds him first.

Something is wrong with the Campbells too.

He's not going to say that either, but now he doesn't know who to trust.

He sends a message to Bobby.

"Hi, Bobby. Is... Um.. Sam. But not your Sam, not really. The year is wrong. I'm from 2009. And apparently, I was supposed to be dead? I don't know who to trust. Cas is... _wrong, _and the Campbells... They are alive and wrong too. I don't know where Dean is, but at least you're still there, doesn't it? What I'm trying to say is... I need help."

When Bobby contacts him back a week later, he said to Samuel that he really needs space.

They kind of understand, but he knows they don't believe him.

He doesn't care. He is going to be with Bobby.

When he gets to South Dakota, he passed all the tests before being hugged tightly.

"Hey, Bobby..."

"Boy, you really like to go big."

He doesn't understand. Not yet. Bobby looks at him; he just shrugs.

"2009, you said?"

"I just killed Lillith, and Dean just killed Ruby. Then there was this bright light, Lucifer, I think. And then I was in a cemetery with Cas in front of me."

Bobby doesn't look at him like he is crazy, that's good.

"Well, in a year... Things happen."

"I think we have time. But first, where is Dean?"

Dean has his Apple Pie Life, and he can't be more happy for his brother.

He wants to know how he is after, apparently, seeing his little brother died in front of him. But he can't go to him. Not when Dean has the thing he never expects, he would have or want.

So for the moment, it's just him and Bobby.

(Because Cas is _wrong_ and he was more Dean's angel than his anyway.)

* * *

He didn't expect to happen something like that, but he should have known.

That's what happened to him at Stanford. That would happen to his brother too.

_(The Family Curse.)_

When Dean is awake, breathing, and _alive, _he can't avoid it. He hugs his brother so tight and said _I'm sorry_ so many times.

In his time, he just opened the Cage, freeing Lucifer in the process because he didn't listen to his big brother, he lied to him. That is not going to happen here.

Dean looks furious. Happy, of course, but mad and Sam looks at him to said:

"I have something to tell you."

Lisa is kind, and Ben is a good kid. He is sorry that he fucked up their time with his brother.

A part of him whispers _revenge, _but the other part feels guilty.

They don't talk about everything in there, not when he is paranoid, and he doesn't want to some demon _or_ angel to hear them.

So they get to Bobby's, and he decides to explain his situation.

Dean looks still mad at him, but his face change to one of relief before he hugs Sam again.

"So what's the plan, Marty Mcfly?"

He just rolls his eyes at his brother's references.

They don't have a plan.

Bobby is searching a way to send him back, and he and Dean are just... Talking?

They aren't really talking _talking_.

Dean is talking about Lisa and Ben and his life in that year, and he listens. But he wants to continue apologizing, says how wrong he was about Ruby and Lillith and everything with the Demon Blood. When he finally says it, Dean looks at him in a certain way that it _hurts._

"Is not like you can change something, doesn't Sammy?" And he doesn't. Even if he goes back to his time, the things he did had already happened. Dean is still looking at him with disappointing, to sigh and put a hand in his shoulder. "How can I be still mad at you when you went to the Cage? Well, maybe not you _you_ but... God, Sammy!"

And his brother is still suffering his "death."

He really expects no version of him is in the Cage right now.

Nobody mentions Cas around Dean, because Cas wasn't there with him all this year.

For some reason, he knows that it hurt his brother in a big way. And when Sam decides to mention the way he feels about Cas, how _wrong_ the angel feels to him, his brother believes him, but he insists on talking with Cas first.

It's in the next hunt when Dean prays to Castiel, making a sarcastic comment in the process, and Cas doesn't show. Not the first five times that's it.

Castiel looks frustrated. He talks fast and dry, making them dizzy.

"Wow, Cas! Relax. Did something happen? How is Heaven-"

And Cas' body goes rigid.

"There is a Civil War right now."

He supposed that after Michael disappearing at The Cage, that makes sense. Who is next in line to command Heaven?

"Raphael wants to open The Cage again to free our brothers... And I'm trying to stop it." 

And both of them share a look.

He guesses that Dean doesn't want to mess with Heaven things, and if he is honest, neither did he. And maybe Cas doesn't want them to get between that problem because one year has passed, and he tried to stay out of the earth.

Still, Raphael's plans are going to mess with Earth. And considering they begin and kind of end the apocalypse, they should help, in whatever Cas believes possible.

So he asks:

"Can we help with something?"

Dean is looking at him now, kind of surprise. Cas is looking at him surprise too and then nothing.

"No." He said, and then he is gone.

There is a discussion after, of course.

"I just think, even if it is a Civil War of Heaven, that is going to affect us soon."

Bobby agrees, and he knows Dean's too, but maybe... Maybe his brother wants to go back to Lisa.

So he lets him.

He has Bobby to help him search for something anyway.

The Campbells are wrong, and now he is sure of that.

Because when they call him about a good hunt where they need some help, he didn't expect an _Alpha_ to be involved.

They didn't explain anything to him and just let him went for it.

The alpha talks about a place, and when he notices, someone else is there.

_Working for demons. What are they thinking?_

There is a "conversation" between Samuel and him.

Working for a demon fucked the world once, he is not going to do it again.

So they want to kick him out, but Crowley said that even if that would be wise, a Winchester is a Winchester.

He calls bullshit and goes away.

Then there is a case about vampires. He doesn't answer, but he didn't expect Dean to answer.

He is mad, he is so mad that he wants to kill Samuel so bad but he can't. Not when he has the cure for Dean.

When the cure works, he punches Samuel in the face. The older man ends on the floor with a broken nose.

He doesn't care.

He helps his big brother up so they can get out of there and ended up with Bobby.

Dean is in a bad place right now because of what happened, and he feels it is his fault.

Dean decided to go hunting with him the next day.

He should feel happy about it.

He doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It didn't end the way I would like but I can't think of more for this, maybe later... we'll see...)


	3. Time, Time, Time...

**[PRESENT]**

"What do you mean you don’t know where they are?"

"What I said. I can not feel them."

"Are they dead?"

"No. I can say they are not dead when Heaven and Hell need them."

"Why?"

Cas looks at Robert Singer, thinking if is a good idea to share the information that he heard, but he believes that it does not matter on those moments.

"Dean and Sam Winchester are the vessels of the Archangel Michael and Lucifer respectably."

"What"

* * *

When he came back from the dead, he knew something was amiss.

He could not sense Dean's soul, making him feel panic for a moment.

Did he come back too late? Did Dean end up in Hell again?

But Sam's soul wasn't on Earth either.

The Winchesters just... Disappear.

He searches for them around the world and nothing.

And when his brothers and sisters encounter him, before they tried to kill him, they always ask about them.

So Heaven did not know either.

He does not know how to feel about that piece of information.

He and Bobby Singer are trying to do whatever it is to prevent catastrophists and, at the same time, search for the Winchesters. It is not easy when angels and demons come crashing, demanding the location of the brothers.

At one point, Lucifer (in his temporary vessel) is there with a furious aura, and at the same time, Michael appears using the other Winchester as a vessel.

He is sure Bobby Singer doesn't know the real implications of having the two participants of the apocalypse in his living room.

He is a warrior of Heaven, and he still feels the dread covering him entirely.

"Where are they?" The archangels talk almost at the same time.

They ignore it, looking at the only human present, that still has a gun pointed to them.

"That's what me and feathers right there we trying to figure it out."

He knows that maybe telling them that they do not know either where the brothers are, is a bad idea, but he thinks that if Bobby Singer had lie to either of them, it would have been so much worse.

So the archangels are looking at them with murderous intentions, but they do not do anything of the sort.

They disappear after that.

He lets out the air that apparently he contained, even if he doesn't need to breathe. Singer does the same to just fall in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, that was close."

He can't agree more.

* * *

"They are not at this time."

"Whatcha you mean?"

It was the only option possible. Time travel. It was not _where_ they are if not _when_.

The past can not change, but if someone is determined to change it, they just created an alternate timeline.

The time is a delicate thing, and no anyone can _play_ with it.

(When he send Dean to his mother, it was necessary because that create the situation that provoked his mother's death. A death that was writing.

So no matter what they did, that death was going to happen.)

He does not know why someone will send them away when they are a crucial piece to the Big Plan that Heaven and Hell are working.

For the moment, the only thing they can do is trying to bring them back for whenever they are, and Robert Singer just needed to know that little piece of information to begin to search, and he is impressed with the old hunter for that.

The Apocalypse was in a pause in the meantime.

(Maybe the disappearance of Dean and Sam is a good thing after all.)


End file.
